Each research project within this COBRE application relies heavily on gene expression analysis for the completion of their specific aims. The most common genomic approaches in this application are gene expression profiling by microarray, single mRNA measurement abundance by real-time PCR, and DNA sequencing and sequence analysis. Microarray experimentation and DNA sequencing require expensive instrumentation and reagents, sophisticated methods, and intense data management and analysis. These tasks are most efficiently executed by core facility personnel. The proposed COBRE projects cannot be completed without direct access to expert genomic technical and analytical support. Therefore, the objective of this application is to implement a Genomic Core Facility that will serve the specific needs of the COBRE and Marshall University investigations in the areas of microarray-based gene expression profiling, real-time PCR, automated DNA sequencing and DNA sequence analysis. Both the microarray manager and genomic data analyst will require substantial external training to keep pace with developments and provide useful analyses for the end users. The long-term goal of the Genomics Core Facility is to position COBRE investigators to discover novel molecular pathways in cancer development. We will enable the genomic research goals of the COBRE research projects by pursuing the following two specific aims: 1. Implement a Genomics Core Facility and develop Microarray Data Analysis capabilities. The Genomic Core Facility will be co-directed by Drs Niles and Primerano who have complementary skills in experimental design and core management. Given the experience of the co-directors and presence of key personnel and instrumentation, we are well prepared to develop the Genomics Core Facility. It is our expectation that the Genomics Core Facility will enable COBRE and Marshall University investigators to identify candidate genes that are critically involved in cell signal transduction, confirm pattems of expression, and gain insights into cancer molecular biology.